


Not So Innocent

by TheCorruptedGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blood, Dark, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Happy Ending, Just A Teeny Tiny Bit Though, More Fluff, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Sans, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Possessive/Obsessive, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Sans (Undertale), Unintentional Humor, Yandere, Yandere Sans, clingy sans, dom reader, slight gore, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorruptedGoddess/pseuds/TheCorruptedGoddess
Summary: He's not so innocent so why do you still care?Unexpected twist.Read it, I dare you.Fine then, be that way :((*ﾟｰﾟ)v





	Not So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit, sorry, lmao! I can't help but add a bit of humor in. Couldn't help myself! Sorry (not really) lol XD
> 
> If you guys knew me, you've probably would've known. (=￣▽￣=)Ｖ
> 
> Lots of surprises! >:D

The monster race has officially been on the surface for 5 whole years now. Enough for the Monsters to settle down with the Humans, thankfully. The Humans weren't exactly friendly or willing to open up to them at first, but now most of them had warmed up on them as time kept ticking. Monsters showing kindness left and right. Some looks intimidating, but they have a huge heart! Or soul. Whichever fits.

I, (Y/n) (L/n), are one of the majority who's Monster friendly.

I don't think the Monsters deserved to be treated unfairly as they're just the same as Humans! If not, better.

Unfortunately, even so, there's still a bunch of douche bags out there who treated them unkindly. Its only natural that not every Humans think the same way, right? Instead of treating them the same way they have been treating us, those douches create many hate crimes, eventually learning how to kill them too. Ugh. Those kind of Humans deserve to be in hell. They never deserve a second chance.

They even bully the Monster children!

AMATEURS.

I sigh, rubbing my temple from anger and disgust for those kind of Humans as I watch the news on the television infront of me, showing a woman with a formal wear.

"-Please, Human and Monster kind, beware of the killer that has been killing Monsters left and right. Stay in your house. Lock the door and windows, and please stay put until this case is solved. Remember that this 'person' is armed. Leave your house if absolutely necessary. But don't forget to bring something to defend yourself or call 911 if things get too suspicious."

Only one person? Shouldn't even call them a person in the first place.

"We do not know who this 'person' is, in fact we aren't sure if they are even Human. But please don't panic! The authorities will try to solve this problem as soon as possible!"

Oh, so that's the twist huh? another Monster has been killed yet again.

"Just stay calm and safe!"

I turned off the TV when I heard the loud and quick knocks on the front door.

I hesitated. The reporter had JUST said that I should stay inside and locked the house down. But what if its an injured person who needs help? Or my friends?

_I live alone. My parents live in another country. I lived here for a better college degree._

More violent knocks occurred, faster and louder.

_Maybe they're in a terrible situation?_

I quickly rushed to the front door, not after checking on who they were through the blinds of course.

What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack and I swung open the door, just in time for Alphys to collapse in my arms.

_Guess I was right on both. Someone DOES need help from injury! AND they're my friend!_

I quickly closed and lock the door before I dragged her dusting body to the couch.

I went to search for Monster food but Alphys grabbed my arm tightly and shook her head before I could leave.

"N-no... Its too late..."

I grasp her hand and put in on my cheek. Her hand was freezing.

"W-what happened!? Was it the murderer on the news!?"

She slowly nods before coughing dust.

"H-he got U-u-undyne!"

She wheezes and let's out a few pained sobs.

Tears pricked my eyes and I let them fall.

"W-what? He??? Who, Alphys, who!?"

"I-i tried to stop him b-but he was s-surprisingly strong! (Y/n), you n-need to go as far away as possible from here!"

"What!?  _Why!?_ "

"He's coming for you next!-"

" _Who!?_ "

I panicked when Alphys's eyes glassed over, her muscular body became limp, and she eventually turned to dust while I scream in terror, watching her soul shatter right in front of me.

" _Go..._ "

The wind whispered hauntingly, causing me to shiver. Standing still in front of the pile of dust of my friend, thinking over of what I should be doing now.

I probably should listen to her if ' _he_ ' was really coming out to get me next.

I quickly snatched my phone and a pocket knife, shoving them in my pocket hoodie. It was still cold outside. Good thing I was already wearing appropriate clothing.

I dashed out in the snow, looking on every directions to see if something was off before rushing to my car.

The door was locked.

"Shit."

_Forgot my car keys._

I sprint back in my house and looked for my car keys.

After a few minutes of not finding the small glistening steal object, I punched the wall beside me.

" _Dammit_!"

I cussed.

"Where did I last put it!?"

...

Then I heard something.

A small thud.

I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't being so silent now.

It sounds like it was coming from the living room downstairs. I was in my room now, trying to search for the keys. No such luck.

_Shit. An intruder. Which probably is the murderer. Well shit, is this how I actually die?_

I whimper with tears in my eyes.

The small thuds that I quickly realize was footsteps slowly made their way up the stairs. The stairs creaked in protest from their weight.

The stairs that lead up exactly to my room.

I turned my heals and tried to focus on searching for an escape route.

_The window. But this is a second story building! I'm on the second floor! What if I accidentally injured my leg and the intruder easily catch up to me and murdered my ass!?_

Fight or flight?

_I have the pocket knife! But to be real here, if I remembered correctly... The murderer is also armed. Definitely bigger than a small pocket knife! I mean, what if he has a gun!?_

The intruder is just behind that door now.

_C'mon, think, think, think._

I glanced at the door one more time as the knob began to twist.

_Ah, fuck it. I'll take the risk._

I shoved open the window as the door opens and quickly jumped out. I screamed when I slid on and off the slippery roof into a snow covered bush under one of my windows.

When I came back to my senses, I stood up and dashed off onto the slightly slippery road.

_Fuck the car_

I thought bitterly as I heard rushing footsteps behind me. Slowly gaining up on me.

_Fuck me too_

I took a sharp turn into the seemingly dead forest. Its just like that because its winter.

_Fuck everything!_

I slipped on ice that I didn't realize were there. I yelp in suprise and next thing I know, I was sliding into a perfect hiding spot that were 'dead' trees sticking close to each other and a small gap, just enough for me to fit inside under them.

"Huh..."

I stared dumbly at the trees.

_Coincidence? I think not! It better just be a good luck thing, thank god!_

I quickly hid under there, not before covering up my tracks. I piled up a bit of snow in front of me so I won't be easily noticed. In fact, I don't think I'm visible even if you tried to look for me!

_Heheheheh..._

I chuckled before _freezing_  when I heard snow crunching from a weight. Footsteps again.

  _I hope I'm in a good enough spot for him to NOT notice me. Oh great, now I'm assuming that it really is a him._

"...(Y/N)?"

My eyes widen.

_What the actual fuck? Why is he here of all times!?_

I shoved the pile of snow out of the way and grabbed his leg to pull him in. He let out a screech and fell right into the hole with me.

" _SHHHH!_ "

He quieted down and stared hard at me.

"(Y/N)? WHY WERE YO-"

" _SHHHHHHHHHHUHSHHSHHSHH"_

I muffled his question with my hand.

"Don't talk, you're too loud. The murderer might hear us."

Sans tilts his head ( ~~cutely~~ ) confusingly at me.

"What Murderer?"

I facepalmed.

_Clearly he hasn't been watching the news. Probably too busy watching Napstaton or whatever his name was._

"Not to worry about if we just stay put and quiet the whole time until I'm sure he's gone."

_Wow, how could I have not realized how close we are? We're practically against each other! Ahah! Paps might kill me._

I smirk.

_But I don't think he will when he knows that I'm doing this to protect Sans. He'll kneel and kiss my feet. HAH!_

I chuckle, not noticing the blushing blueberry when he realized just how close we were. He was  _glowing._

He took my chuckle as in a teasing way. I was misunderstood yet again. He glowed brighter.

Good thing he was small enough for both of us to fit. Just barely though.

His legs were on either side of mine that he was practically straddling me.

He groans which brought me back to the real world.

"You okay, buddy?"

He shifts comfortably in the tight space. Then suddenly moaned. My face exploads in red while my voice hitched.

"You Feel So Soft And Warm~"

He began to move his legs. Moaning while doing so.

"Uhhhh... Sans?"

I tried to call out to him but that only seems to make the situation worse.

He moans louder. Grinding on my thighs harder.

"Sans! Shh!"

I muffle his moans with my right hand. The other stopping his hips from moving.

"You're gonna bring unwanted attention!"

I warned him with a red face.

_Geez, what's wrong with him?_

He starts to whimper behind my right hand from the loss friction. He was definitely blue faced right there.

He licks my right hand then grabs both of them. Putting them on his hips.

"Then Lets-"

***Crunch**

Me and Sans hold still.

_I forgot to close the entrance with the snow pile. Shit._

I stared intensely at the entrance.

***Crunch**

***Crunch**

***Crunch**

...

A dear was revealed.

It innocently looked around the woods, probably for some food. Then it ran away from something and next thing we know was Sans being roughly pulled out and flunged against a tree.

I screamed when they tried to drag me out too.

"Time to die you _Monster fucker_!"

I kicked him in the face when he tried to grab my leg again.

_The man was wearing a black leather robe with a giant fucking butcher knife. Holy shit!_

He finally succeed in dragging me out and glared angrily at me for kicking his face.

_Serves him right!_

He lifts his butcher knife and swung it down.

***Stab!**

***Stab!**

***Stab!**

Blood splattered onto my face and hoodie as the butcher knife fell helplessly onto the snow covered surface.

***Thud**

The body fell onto me before it quickly got shoved off by a bloody looking Sans. He breaths heavily as rage was still boiling through his eye sockets.

Then he stabbed the body with a bloody knife a couple of more times before I forced him to stop by tightly grabbing his knife held phalange.

"Sans stop! T-that's enough."

  _Where the hell did he get that knife!?_

Sans look at me, his crazed eyes calming down, then he hugged me.

"THAT WAS SO CLOSE!"

I awkwardly pat his back.

"Yyyyyup. Could've died. Ehehe..."

I started to sweat.

_Gee, never would've thought that Sans was capable of murdering someone._

"... Where did you find that knife?"

He giggles.

_Honestly, that creeps me out now. He just seem less innocent now. Especially from that time where he was sexually assaulting me._

"I BROUGHT IT WITH ME, SILLY!"

"...  _Why???_ "

"TO PROTECT YOU!"

"How exactly did you know that I was being chased!?"

"I DIDN'T!"

"THEN WHHHYYYY????"

"BECAUSE I ALWAYS BRING IT WITH ME INCASE I NEED IT!"

"But you  _have_ magic!"

He just shrugs and hugs me tighter.

"How did you know I was in the woods?"

"I WAS GOING TO VISIT YOU, BUT THEN I SAW YOU RUNNING INTO THE WOODS WITH SOMEONE BEHIND YOU!"

Sans growled.

"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE PLAYING WITHOUT ME SO I DECIDED TO JOIN!"

"Oh..."

I shook my head

"But do you think its  _okay_ to kill someone?"

Sans silently stared at my face before answering,

"... SOMETIMES."

I gave him a bemused look.

"No. No its not."

_Seriously what's wrong with him?_

I stood up from the ground with Sans following after me to my house again.

"We probably need to sneak in if we don't want anyone catching us with bloody clothes."

_Why am I so calm right now? I'm suppose to freak the fuck out!_

I gave Sans a glance to see him staring at me with an obsessive look on his face. I turn away.

_Maybe its because he was one of my closest friend? That is before he made a move on me under those trees, I'm not exactly sure anymore._

"You're So Beautiful You Know That?"

I sputtered and stared wide-eye at him.

"U-uh... What?"

He intertwined his hand on mine and gave me a huge dorky grin.

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!!!"

He swings our arms excitedly and giggles giddily.

"I LOVE YOU!"

He swung both of our hands up in the air. While I just choke on air because he was being so damn cute. Dammit.

I covered my nosebleed.

"YOU'RE SO PERFECT!"

He let go of my hand. Instead he hugs me from the side.

"DO YOU LOVE ME?"

He looks up at me expectantly and waited for an answer.

...

_Uh, okay. We all know how this is going to end if I were to reject him. All the anime movie marathon with... Undyne- tells me that I should never ever **ever** reject a fucking yandere. And besides. I know how to handle him._

The look on Sans's face darkens because I was taking too long.

" _EEEEYUP!_ AHAH! OF COURSE I DO, SILLY! AHAHAHAHAHAHHH..."

_Someone end me. Oh wait. That person's dead. Shit._

Sans's face brighten up again and his face turns a few shades of blue.

"YAY!"

He nuzzles my neck but then stopped moving and slowly leaned away to face me again.

His face was a few shades darker now.

"U-UM... C-CAN I... KISS YOU?"

_Am I ready for that?_

I stared at his hopeful face.

_Am I ready to die? No!_

I leaned in and gave him a peck on his teeth. His skull started glowing blue, touching his own teeth in amazement. He gave me a very excited grin and screamed,

"MORE!"

He jumped on me, nearly making me fall, but I kept my balance and hoisted him up while he put his arms around my neck and kiss me.

He moans pleasurely, flicking his blue tongue on my lips,  _begging_ for entrance.

I opened my mouth and let him through. Soon we were in a heated make out session. He was moaning pretty loud and I'm just groaning lowly.

I pulled away to catch my breath. We were both a panting mess.

Sans leaned his forehead against mine.

"You're Mine."

I give him a small nod.

He buries his skull between my neck and shoulder. I could feel wet droplets pooling on it.

"Sans? Are you okay?"

He sniffles.

"I'm Just So Happy!"

He let out a few happy giggles while tears still drip on my hoodie, soaking it.

"THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

I chuckle softly, stroaking his skull as he continued to cry happily.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, (Y/N)!"

...

...

...

I smile genuinely.

"I... love you too, Sans."

He squeaks and suddenly teeth was on my lips again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unexpected?
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other works if you will! They're out there for a reason! (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
